1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment system, a substrate treatment method, and a non-transitory computer storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, for example, a photolithography processing is performed on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) to form a predetermined pattern such as via holes in a polyimide film on the wafer. More specifically, coating treatment for forming the polyimide film by applying a polyimide solution onto the wafer, exposure processing for exposing a predetermined pattern on the polyimide film, developing treatment for developing the exposed polyimide film and so on are sequentially performed, whereby the predetermined pattern is formed in the polyimide film on the wafer.
A series of photolithography processing is generally performed using a coating and developing treatment system including treatment apparatuses treating the wafer and a transfer apparatus transferring the wafer (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H8-46010).
Incidentally, when performing treatment on the water, the wafer needs to be accurately disposed at a predetermined position in the treatment apparatus. The alignment of the wafer is performed by tweezers (hereinafter, referred to as a “transfer arm”) performing transfer to each of the treatment apparatuses while holding the wafer. In this case, a guide is provided at a substrate holding part of the transfer arm to slide the wafer to the substrate holding part when receiving the wafer to thereby perform alignment (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-258170).